New Planet
by xCasperx
Summary: Two years before the battle of Yavin the empire invade the only planet unknown, Earth. Follow three teens through the invasion. Find out who they will follow and which paths they will take. Watch how they stick together and fall apart under pressure.


The new planet, that's what earth was called now. The imperials didn't even think how weird it would be for aliens to come to the part of the outer rim where there were no planets except earth and start to invade. Now every high school student and middle age student was to be processed and if found worthy would be sent to a slave camp on a different planet. If not worthy they would be executed and their bodies disposed of.

As we all were put in the line departing from our border school in California all I could think of is how stupid this was and how I was going to escape. That was the trick right, escaping. To the kids at the boarding school I was the lay low popular kid. The one that doesn't talk much but when I did I would always say things that were awesome and to their eyes worthy. I hoped I was worthy as I stood here my brown curly hair down. I was wearing black jeans and a white shirt, some converse with x's on the back seam and a leather jacket that had white stripes on the arms and a cool button up neck that wasn't buttoned.

"Are you scared?" The girl behind, Lexi asked me and I thought she was talking to someone else but when she said my name I knew "Dakota" I turned around and shook my head "Why not?" She asked and I looked at her petrified eyes

"The best thing to do is not show them any fear, it makes it worst" I said and Lexi nodded trying to get more courage to her face to look fearless but it wasn't working. "You'll be ok" I said trying to give her some confidence as an imperial walked by and I turned around to make sure that I didn't get in trouble. As we walked forward my mind flashed to my little brother who was somewhere behind me. There was a girl who yelped two people in front of me as she was dragged to the processing area.

"Next" the one in front of me was taken into the large ship which was docked at the boarding school. It was larger than the others on it and I had noticed it said Executer on the side, very scary oh. The was sarcastic by the way, its part of my nature.

"Next" The man in the grey uniform said and the man in white to my right grabbed my arm and hoisted me forward, there was a man in a black clad suit standing there with a cape and a helmet, oh more scary stuff.

"What of this one?" He asked and maybe it was the no fear in my eyes or maybe it was the hate that could be seen in it's place but he nodded for the first time in three people and I was dragged away by the storm trooper and handed to another who lined me in the corner with only a handful of people. Person after person, they came through and only six got through out of 20 people. The next one up was my brother who was two years younger than me. He had the same face and same eyes I had.

He stepped forward not showing fear just like I told him when we got separated. I inched forward about two inches on the edge of going insane as Vader looked at storm trooper and nodded. He pushed my brother forward and my brother went willingly into my arms and I held him the hatred fading when he was near. He pulled away and stood next to me as another person I knew got through. One of my friends his name was Jared and he had dirty blonde hair that went off to the left a little bit. He was wearing blue jeans and a hoodie. He walked over to us.

"You guys ok?" He asked and I nodded followed by my brother.

"Yeah Jared, and you?" I asked looking at him, he nodded and looked around. "My cousin is next in line" Jared said looking at the little girl about my brother, Wyatt. The girl stood before the two men and Vader shook his head "NO!!!" Jared yelled and with all his strength ran forward and tackled the storm trooper away from the little girl, good thing he was in football. The two storm troopers next to me raised their guns and I grabbed the first ones gun and turned it around and shot him.

I hit the other trooper with the but of the gun and he fell to the ground. I jumped on top of him and he punched me but it didn't seem to have an effect as it busted my lip. I grabbed the gun off the ground and shot him in the chest with it.

I could hear Jared grunting and looked up at him on the ground with a storm trooper. Vader made no move to stop either of them. The storm trooper punched him off and I ran over as the storm trooper tried to get up but I tackled him into the wall effectively knocking him out. Jared was grabbed by two others and so was I. We were side by side struggling. Vader walked up and looked at us; we could tell that he was studying us.

"Take them to a brig," Vader said and the storm troopers carried us away

"Dakota!" I heard Wyatt calling after me and I looked back and gave him a nod, it was like I could tell him what I wanted without even talking. He nodded back and got to the back of everyone. We were hauled through hall after hall. They reached a darker hallway which was lined with doors. A door opened and they were thrown into the small cell.

"Watch it!" I yelled as the door closed and I stood up dusting myself off. Jared got up and walked over to me

"You ok?" He asked wiping the blood off of my lip, which was in a way romantic but not at this time. I nodded and he smiled "You were amazing, what came over you?" He asked and I shrugged

"Seeing you hurt" I said and he smiled "Seeing you going to die" I said and he smiled even wider "I killed them, the two" I said and he pulled me into a hug

"It's not your fault you didn't have a choice," He said and I pulled away "You didn't have a choice; we're surrounded by imperials when a few months ago we didn't even know they existed." He said and I nodded. Apparently the empire had only been constructed seventeen years ago. Some empire killing kids and adults just because they weren't good enough,

I turned around and climbed the small ladder on the wall to the top bunk. I sat with my back to the concrete wall as Jared laid on the lower bunk one of his legs off the bunk and the other bent. I sat thinking about my brother and how he was holding up. In my heart I could feel the fear he had, the sadness. I could feel Jared's sadness that he didn't know if his cousin was alive or not, I knew she wasn't. I don't know how I just knew that she had died three minutes after we were hauled into this dark damply room.

We waited hours and hours and secretly Jared was doing a potty dance from drinking a bunch of water before being put in line. Jared sat down and sighed. Suddenly the door opened and two troopers followed by Darth Vader walked into the room. I jumped off the top bunk landing precisely next to Jared who stood up. He looked at us and we looked back "What are your names?" He asked Jared looked at me and I shook my head

"Why would we tell you that?" I asked and Jared elbowed me and ignored it "When you kidnap us from our homes and kill the people we love?!" I yelled hatred in me and Vader walked forward a foot or so away from me and looked down on me

"You will not speak to me like that, I have the power to kill you whenever I wish" He said and I looked at him with hatred, he backed up a little bit standing back where he was "Now I asked you a question and I want an answer or else" Jared looked at me then at the Vader man

"My name is Jared" Jared said and I looked at him like he was crazy "She's Dakota" He said and I looked at him like I was going to kill him. He gave me a look and I nodded

"Right" I said in a nonchalant voice and Vader looked between the two of us.

"You killed two of my men" Vader said and I looked down and nodded "Why?" He asked and I looked up not scared by sad

"I…It was a reflex" I said "I didn't mean to" I said and Jared looked at Vader angry.

"Don't you understand that what you put us through is worst then you can imagine?!" He yelled and Vader hit him. Jared staggered back and I looked over at him as he looked up

"I said not to talk to me like that, one warning each is all you two get." Vader looked at me as I looked back at him

"Take them with the others, if they try anything kill them" With that he walked out. Two more guards came in and they walked both of us out of the cell and down more and more winding halls to a large room where the kids were given clothes that all looked the same. One of the guards walked up to the man in the grey suit.

"Lord Vader wants these two with the others, he said to kill them if they try to escape" The trooper said the man nodded and we got pushed up.

"Here, sizes?" He asked and we looked at each others "Standard earth, medium, large, small" the man said and we both nodded

"I wear medium" I said and the man handed me a tee shirt that was black with red seems, it covered my shoulders and that was it. The pants were the same except they were actual pants. "Girls change in the left room, boys in the right," the man said and we both walked over.

"Look for my brother ok?" I asked and he nodded and walked in, I walked into the left and saw around five girls in there and with me, six. They looked at me as they got dressed. I only knew two of them.

I took off my jacket and my shirt and put on the other shirt, then my shoes and socks and then the pants. There was a pony on my arm so I quickly put my hair into an amazing pony with my bangs down. All the girls had tears in their eyes. One of them looked at me as I folded my clothes.

"You were the one that killed the two guards right?" a girl with blonde straight hair asked and I nodded gravely she smiled "Good job" She said and everyone nodded and muttered an agreement. I grabbed my clothes and walked out into the room where the boys were waiting, Wyatt and Jared were standing there and I smiled as two guards came up and took everything from me, even my shoes, I realized that no one of the kids was wearing shoes. I walked over to the my brother and Jared and Wyatt hugged me and pulled back.

"I was so worried" He said and I smiled at him and nodded

"I know are you ok?" I asked and he nodded, "You keep your head down and do what they say, you got that, they already know that me and Jared won't so they waiting for us to slip up. I won't lose you" I said and Wyatt smiled at me.

"I will" He said and I nodded and looked at Jared

"What are we suppose to do, keep our heads down and let them push us around?" Jared asked and I nodded

"Yes," I said and he rolled his eyes. "We need to be good do you want to get killed, or would you prefer that because I sure any of these men would do it." I said and Jared looked down and then back up at me and then nodded in agreement. As the kids stopped coming out that's then that they realized that there was only 16 out of 1000 kids in the school. They were all killed by those animals. All except those 16.


End file.
